


The-Boy-Who-Tricked

by TheDarkLover22



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, BAMF Tom Riddle, Fix-It of Sorts, Harry Potter is a Horcrux, Harry Potter is a Little Shit, Hedwig Lives (Harry Potter), Horcruxes, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Past Child Abuse, Pre-Slash, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sane Tom Riddle, Sassy Harry Potter, Tom and Harry bonding, the-boy-who-lived-to-frustrate-the-dark-lord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkLover22/pseuds/TheDarkLover22
Summary: What happens if Harry Potter, tired of all the manipulation of Light Side, decides to exchange letters with his arch enemy and uses his inner Slytherin to take care of his problems?Come join the fourth wall and see the absolute chaos unfold!Its a One Shot about TomxHarry•All the characters belong to the author JK Rowling• Do not copy to other site or translate without my permission
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 10
Kudos: 384
Collections: Tomarry 💜





	The-Boy-Who-Tricked

Tómas Lemarquis,

Before you start thinking it may be wrong missive, let me tell you, it's totally right person! Hedwig will never make such mistake! Besides, this name suits you better, as your original name being Tom and having such resemblance with the man! (Except the obvious nose part)  
I know, I know, you're probably thinking what this Gryffindor Golden boy is up to now. But to be honest, this is probably only Gryffindorish act I've done while fully conscious and willing. Okay, may be third or fourth times - but that's limited only in Quidditch match - I swear. Great I am rambling again.  
Truth to be told, I never wanted to confront you, or participate in some stupid sexual tension between you and the fake Gandalf. I want out.  
So I am offering you a truce. Are you interested?

~ Emerald

PS : If you even think about harming my beautiful owl, I will make sure to tell everyone that The scariest Darkest Lord's real name is Tom and he is a Half Blood with Muggle father. See if anyone be afraid of someone who's name is as cute as Tom!  
  
  
  
_______________________________  
  
  
  
Brat,

While I'm surprised that you have enough Slytherin braincells to use Parselscript, code names, and charmed it to be read only by me and destroy it afterwards, it still doesn't cease you to be a foolish Gryffindor. And if you again mention something as revolting and distasteful as what you said, trust me, you will beg for the killing curse when I am done with you.  
What makes you think I will wish to 'make a truce' with you?  
  
  
~TL  
  
  
PS : WHERE DID YOU LEARNED THAT NAME? IS THE OLD COOT TELLING EVERYONE ABOUT IT?  
  
  
  
_______________________________  
  
  
  
  
Tómas Lemarquis,

Hah! I knew you'd like the nickname. It's much better than the ones I came up with, now those will definitely make you Crucio every poor soul unlucky enough to stumble across you, not that I'd mind if it's Malfoy, or Wormtail!  
Please! I am a hormonal teenager myself, I can recognise a sexual tension when I see one. Seriously, you guys need to meet somewhere private, kiss, fuck and make up! Make sure to use silencing and privacy charms, I bet you'd know some since you're the most powerful and wicked Dark Lord to ever exist! (You're welcome.)  
And about the Truce..well! Take it or leave it! Because I am already planning to escape this hell hole as soon as I can. I am just telling you this so you and your beloved Gandalf can either keep having sex and not bother wasting your time to search me. I am not into threesome.  
  
  
~Emerald.  
  
  
PS : Not that old coot. It's your own teenage self who gloated about it in my face, Tommy boy. By the way, you should have kept the name, it suited your human self better.  
  
  
  
_______________________________  
  
  
  
Brat, 

While fail to believe I will see this day that the Golden boy, the precious Saviour is escaping, leaving poor Wizarding Community at the mercy of The Dark Lord, what happened? Did yous fans didn't bend over backwards to your every whims?  
  
  
~ TL

PS : Explain.

PPS : Do not ruin your letters filled with chicken scrawls that you call your 'writing' further with blood.  
  
  
  
______________________________  
  
  
  
Tómas Lemarquis,

Your memory that was preserved in a leather diary told me.  
  
  
~Emerald  
  
  
  
________________________________  
  
  
  
Brat,

And pray tell, where did you get my diary? And what happened to it?  
  
  
~TL  
  
  
  
_____________________________  
  
  
  
  
Tómas Lemarquis, 

Wow! My scar has been burning since the last time. Are you really that pissed off? Ooo! I hope you crucio'd ferret Sr!  
Ferret Sr gave it to Ginny Weasley, who was possessed by your angsty tornado of teenager self who seek a Basilisk after me. It chased me through the whole Chamber before I managed to kill it with Sword of Gryffindor.  
Anyway, we're getting distracted. Truce, or not? Take it or leave it.  
  
  
~ Emerald.  
  
  
  
_____________________________  
  
  
  
Brat,

I wish to listen your terms before I decide. And what happened to my diary?

~LV

PS : Stop ruining the letter with blood, for Marlin's sake. What are you even trying to achieve by doing this?  
  


  
  
  
_____________________________  
  
  
  
  
Tómas Lemarquis, 

You're the adult here, cast some cleaning charm before you read, I can't do Magic. Underage, remember?  
Alright, here's the truce : I will leave the war behind, move out from Britain and settle somewhere out of your reach in Muggle World, or I can stage it so it'd look like you killed me? In exchange, you'll not kill or harm these people directly or indirectly : Harmione, Ron, Ginny, Mrs Weasley, three Dursleys (Muggle family I lived with) Remus Lupin and Severus Snape.  
  
  
~Emerald  
  
  
_____________________________  
  
  
  
Brat,

I can't help but notice you didn't put your own name, or the blood traitors' whole family and other Order members in the list.  
And don't avoid questions about my diary. What happened to it? Lucius says he doesn't know either, only that the attacks stopped happening and that's all.  
  
  
~TL  
  
  
  
_____________________________  
  
  
  
Tómas Lemarquis,

Don't you mean, your precious Ferret's memory failed to inform you? Your angsty teenage counterpart is in some safe place. Away from prying eyes and evasdropping ears. Do not fret, I will never hurt Tom, I have already promised him. And before you ask, no, I won't give it to you. He's mine now.  
  
  
~Emerald  
  
  
  
____________________________  
  
  
  
Brat,

What do you mean he's yours? The diary belongs to me! And that is my teenage part that you're talking about!  
Brat, I do not know if the news has reached you or not, but I have personally taken those people you selected and planning to torture them throughout my existence, unless you give me my diary back.  
  
  
~TL  
  
  
______________________________  
  
  
Tómas Lemarquis,

No.

~Emerald  
  
  
  
______________________________  
  
  
  
Potter,

I hope you enjoyed the Muggle infestation. This is what happens when you say no to me. Now give me back my diary. I await your reply until tomorrow.  
  
  
~Lord Voldemort  
  
  
  
____________________________  
  
  
  
Potter,

I hope you enjoyed the gift. As it was quite mutilated, I will inform you it was the youngest Weaselette and my traitor follower. Unless you want your mudblood friends' head next, GIVE ME THE DIARY!  
  
  
~Lord Voldemort  
  
  
  
______________________________  
  
  
  
Potter,

You're late. I hope you enjoyed the Mudblood's head.  
  
  
~Lord Voldemort  
  
  
  
_____________________________  
  
  
  
Potter,

You're tasting my patience. It's been seven days. Here's your blood traitors' best friend and the mother.  
  
  
~Lord Voldemort  
  
  
  
___________________________  
  
  
  
Potter,

Whoever you wanted to fight for, is gone. Now, you have the mutilated body parts of your last connection to your parents. Tell me, Potter. Do you still wish to truce with me?  
  
  
~Lord Voldemort  
  
  
  
___________________________  
  
  
  
Oldie Voldie,

First of all, my sincerest apologies for using Muggle postcard to deliver the letter instead of using my owl any further. I know you detest anything related to Muggle, but, in my defense, it's you who lives in Muggle town.

For someone who claims to be the supreme Slytherin Lord, I am truly amazed to see you can have a foolish Gryffindor inside you too! Dear Marlin, did you even seen yourself throwing childish tantrum because you've been denied your favorite candy (or diary, in this case)? You're so adorable! I am so tempted to pinch your cheeks and coo at your snakey face! Can you please ask your loyal bitch to do it for me? I am sure she'd love to do that. If I knew that you were so vulnerable to manipulation through only few missives, I would have added the Ferrets and Gandalf to that list too! (Seriously, did you really think I will so openly give you list about the ones I truly care?)

In case you're wondering why I'd wanted them to be taken care by you, well, that's my secret to which I intent to carry until my grave.  
And no, I am not giving you the diary, neither I am giving you Salazar Slytherin's locket that I found in Grimmauld Place or the Diadam of Rowena Ravenclaw that I accidentally bumped into in Room of Requirement. After all, I do need some safe passage to survive, you know *wink* Besides, you should have taken care of your stuff better, instead of hiding it somewhere I can find it. You better be thankful that I have them, instead of your insignificant partner.

Anyway, it was nice talking to you. Thank you again for taking care of all my headaches. See you never.  
  
  
~The-Horcrux-Who-Tricked-His-Dark-Lord

PS : Did you know I manipulated the Sorting Hat to place me in Gryffindor? Nice trick, right? You should try it sometimes. Being subtle, I mean.  
  
  
  
___________________________  
  
  
  
  
At the same time as the Dark Lord is reading the letter, The Daily Prophet is busy printing new headlines for next day paper.  
  
Boy-Who-Lived found dead!  
  
Dark mark found on the Boy-Who-Lived's Muggle House!  
  
You-Know-Who is back!  
  
Boy-Who-Lived was saying truth!  
  
  
  
___________________________  
  
  
  
  
Several miles away, the very much alive Saviour put the Daily Prophet down and kissed the cheek of his lover, "Thanks love, without your insight and suggestions, I wouldn't have escaped without a scratch, specially not after the last beating Dursleys gave me."

The older teen looked up, smiling at his young lover, "Give yourself credit where it is due, my dear. Manipulating my main soul piece into taking care of your problems were totally your idea. It was such Gryffindorish act with Slytherin cunning, it really left me amazed!"

Harry laughed, then glanced at the door and have him pointed look, Tom nodded. That's when the door opened.

"Here's your coffee, Harry, Tom. I finally learned it from Winky." Luna smiled as she and Neville brought the trey. "I hope you enjoy, you two have been working for too long."

Harry smiled genuinely at the cute couple, "Thank you Luna, where are the twins? Don't tell me they're terrorising some innocent people and testing out their new products?"

Neville chuckled, "No, for once they're being serious, specially with gran with them. Looking for a good place to open their shop in Occasion Alley. We were planning to join them."

Harry lit up, "So you finally decided to open your own Herbal firm?"

Neville chuckled and nodded, "Yes, gran said it will be good idea, specially after we saw Ron and Harmione's body hanging in Diagon."  
The air chilled at the reminder, as Neville cringed and shoot an apologetic look at Tomas Harry's face dropped and looked away. Tom sighed and rubbed his arm soothingly. Neville knows he was still feeling guilty and blaming himself for their death. After Sirius's death, when gran heard they send him back to the Muggle relatives again, she proved why she's still one of the most scariest witch to exist.  
  
  
  
  
She fought with everyone single handedly and brought Harry to Longbottom Manor. After hearing he has a secret boyfriend, Neville was too eager to meet the person who won the heart of their Golden Savior. It was a great summer, spending time together, with occasional visits of Headmaster Dumbledore about how he needs to stay with Dursleys because he needs the protection of blood wards, and Harmione's (and three times Remus') letters full of disappointment and disapproval for Harry's disobedience of Dumbledore. Unsurprisingly, gran made sure to berate Dumbledore and turn him down, specially when she saw the signs of malnourishment and abuse Harry had to suffer with the Muggles when Healer checked him out.

It lasted until mid Summer until suddenly they hear that Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley and Remus Lupin disappeared into blue, then their mutilated and tortured body started to show up in public areas, including Harry's Muggle relatives and Professor Snape. They all had to stop Harry from going to Voldemort using ropes and stunners. It won't do anything good. So he was grateful to Harry's boyfriend, Tom when he suggested they stage Harry's death and escape from Britain. It had taken a lot of convincement from everyone. Then finally gran lost her patience, took her wand out and hexed Harry to bounce around the room until he agreed. Luna, Tom and the twins had a great laugh at that, even Neville had to admit it was quite hilarious, but he was grateful it was not directed at him.  
  
  
  
Harry and Tom watched as the couple left, probably to join the Twins and Dowager Longbottom. Harry took his wand out and shoot multiple privacy charm, then turned toward his lover."You are probably only person who knew the extent of my manipulation and who's truly the reason of their death. I know Dowager Longbottom, Neville or others will never do this if they know. Are you sure your main soul piece won't let the cat out of the bag?"

"Harry, darling" Tom turned at him, pulling the smaller teen closer to his body, "First of all, my old soul piece is probably seething and spitting mad at being manipulated by a Gryffindor teen, but he has a reputation to keep. He will never let it out. Besides, do you really think anyone will believe him even if he tell them the truth? Secondly, you faked your death in the hand of him, and the golem I created as your dead body won't be detected by anyone other than my original soul piece, not even Gandalf. Thirdly, since your last letter, he has already realized that you're his Horcrux. He can't kill you anymore, unless he wants to destroy his own soul which he'd never do. And finally, You willingly gave me half of your soul to make me corporal back in the chamber. And with the Locket and Diadam Horcrux, my soul is stable enough now. And as you're another Horcrux of mine, we're practically soulmates for eternity, my dear."

Harry smiled giddily before taking toe off his shoe and snuggled closer to his favourite pillow while holding his coffee mug to his chest, "I love you too, Mr Atom Dildo Lover."

Tom groaned at the horrendous name, lips pulling into involuntary pout, eating the cookies while mourning the day he told him about the anagram.

Harry laughed gleefully, before pecking on his pout. "Oh look at the immortal Dove Lord pouting."

Tom glowered more. He knows Harry will never let him live. Why did he still chose to love this brat again? "I am a Dark Lord. Dark Lord doesn't pout."

"Are you?" Harry teased, before a thoughtful expression took his face as he sipped the coffee, "Speaking of Dark Lords, I wish I could see his face when he realized he has been tricked by all his Horcruxes and escaped together to get married. Thanks for showing me the Chamber's secret Library, by the way! The books were truly handy."

Right, because he realized how manipulative cunning and sadistic Slytherin Harry can become!

"Do you think he will find out why I did that?"

"What?" Tom looked up from nursing his own cup, "About how your Muggle family and friends were being paid to 'tolerate' you? Or that Weasley Matriarch and the wolf and mutt has been attempting to dose you with love potion keyed to Weaselette? Or how they always kept you in dark to keep you from going dark?"

Harry pressed the warm cup to his cheeks, "All of the above."

"I don't think so." Tom mused, "Your acting and manipulation were so skilled that everyone believed you genuinely loved with them. Only if the old fool dies without revealing the truth, no one will know what happened. Besides, there're no proof anymore. The Goblins took all the money and returned to your vault. They did, right?"

"Yes, with interest. They were practically salivating at the chance of showing how vicious they can get." He smirked.

Tom chuckled. That does sound like them, "Indeed?"

"The Dursleys were dead, so the money came from selling the house, car and the rest is from Vernon's sister, Marge. I am sure Weasley Sr. had to sell everything to pay, given his wife had disowned the older Weasleys after I manipulated them to move away further from Britain. But he had it coming for turning blind eye to his wife's action. Grangers were rich enough, so they paid their portion. Now I have nice little fortune added to my vault, the one I created with fake name to store all the money I added from selling Basilisk scales, venom, not to mention all the junks from Room of Requirement. Medusa is quite docile and adorable when you compliment her enough and give her food."

Tom hummed, "Unlike what the 'Gandalf' likes to say, Medusa isn't some killing machine. Your idea was ingenious, the money helped us to create the necessary background and buy a whole island to ourselves."

Harry hummed, running his hands through his smooth curls "I liked your dark hair," Harry rambled, "but I guess the wavy dirty blonde is growing onto me now. And your new jaw and cheek looks like ready to cut my hand."

"You sound like I bought new face," Tom sulked, "But I'd say, your dark red shoulder long hair is much better than the previous horrendous messy one. And you have cuter nose too."

Harry gasped and smacked Tom's arm in outrage. He laughed, bright ocean blue eyes sparkling as they looked at the equally bright green eyes. No one will call him emerald eyes anymore, as they looks more Jade like.

Their moments were interrupted when a familiar pop of house elf is heard. "The Great Master Harry and The Great Master Harry's Tommy has visitor."

Tom didn't even react to the name anymore, being used to the antics of the barmy Elf. Harry is too fond of the Elf and enables his eccentrics to another level! "Bring them in, Dobby."

Soon Goblin Sharptooth followed Dobby and entered their Study with tons of papers and documents that he unshrink and kept on the table. "Congratulations! Your Blood Inheritance has accepted your names and your new identity has been successfully created. Welcome to United States, Lord Chadwick Thomas Peverell and Consort Lord Callum Harrison Peverell née Potter. Now, how can we help you further, Young Lords?"

**Author's Note:**

> I survive on your kudos and reviews!<3


End file.
